


Arranged Love

by Veggie_Chan11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Veggie_Chan11, betrothal, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veggie_Chan11/pseuds/Veggie_Chan11
Summary: Prompt - In which: f!reader is interested in being in an FWB-like relationship but is forced into an arranged marriage with the one and only, Hatake Kakashi. Both (y/n) and Kakashi only agree to marry for the sake of convivence. (y/n) with her needs, and Kakashi with his wish to revive his clan.I ALSO POSTED THIS ON MY WATTPAD AND TUMBLRTumblr: https://kakashixreader-veggie.tumblr.com/Prompt requested by: https://mrs-hatake.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: 
> 
> Something is up...You can feel it.  
> It's been quite a while since your parents have brought in what they would call a 'proper suitor' to offer you their hand in marriage.  
> No matter how much you've tried to tell them that to you, it's simply not the right time to get married.  
> You want to spread your own wings. Fulfill your duties as a loyal jounin kunoichi to Konohagakure no Sato.  
> And being 25, it's high time you get to stand on your own feet and get a taste of the waters of the wild.  
> Marriage can wait, right?  
> But no...

_Carefree._

_Not a single trouble in your mind._

_Happy and free… Yet something was on your mind…_

_It’s been a while since they bugged you about it_ _._

⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

“Tadaima!” You called out to your parents after a long week of hard Jounin missions. They sure were grueling, but you absolutely loved your job as a kunoichi of the Konohagakure no Sato. You lived for the thrill of protecting the dear place you called home with your life.

“Okaeri!” Your mother called out to you as you kicked off your shoes and put on some padded slippers, “Go wash up, dear! We are expecting a guest you’d like to meet soon.” She added. Your shoulders slumped at what your mother had said. _Like I **want** to be thrown into some lame arranged marriage, _you thought to yourself bitterly _. There goes my free will…_ You didn’t want a basic arranged relationship. You wanted something that could rile you up, something that would add a splash of spice to your life. A simple friends with benefits relationship is what you wanted.

These days, it seemed like your parents were hell-bent on taking an initiative on advancing your love life. “ _You’re growing older_ ,” They’d say, “I _t’s high time you get married and have kids!_ ” They’d go on and on, nagging you to no end, bringing random suitors in to have a chat. You had always managed to come up with some lame excuse, weaseling your way out of the situation. But that would only get your case so far…

With a great deep sigh, you brushed your soft (h/c) hair out of your face, making your way to your old room, stripping off your clothes, and preparing a warm shower for yourself. Humming away, you freshened up and got dressed once again, ready to greet your nth suitor. In full honesty, you were becoming sick and tired of that shit. “I’ll just have to divorce this guy after we get married,” You tried to reassure yourself. _As if that’s gonna be any good… I’ll just be forced to remarry._

“(y/n)! Are you ready yet? I don’t want to keep that wonderful young man waiting.” Your father knocked at your bedroom door.

“Yes, Father. Just give me a moment.” You grumbled, stashing away your dirty laundry, pulling your hitai-ate into your hair like a headband.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Walking down to the living room, you heard a familiar voice. A voice that created a pit in your stomach. “(y/n)…” They trailed off, “She’s certainly an interesting woman.” The man told your parents, a touch of negativity tainting his words.

“Oh, there you are, (y/n)! Have a seat. Kakashi-san is here to meet us.” Your mother smiled sweetly, seemingly not being aware of the uncomfortable tension in the room. “We’ve decided that Kakashi-san is a perfect fit for you!” _Perfect fit? Yeah, right_ … Your breath hitched as you walked into your parent’s quaint little living room.

There he sat, Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, the man you despised due to past incidents. His single uncovered eye staring at you with his penetrating onyx gaze. Your own eyes snapped to meet Kakashi’s gaze. You sent him a sugary-sweet smile that was laced with a sardonic drive.

“Kon'nichiwa, Kakashi- _kun_.” You bowed, trying to make the sarcasm in the honorific apparent. Your cheeks and neck felt like they were lit ablaze as you sat down and fiddled with the hem of your short navy skirt that bore your family insignia.

“Kon'nichiwa, (y/n)- _chan_.” Kakashi replied with a close-eyed smile, yet he treated the honorific just like you did. With venom and distaste, resent and exasperation, “I’m here for your help to revive my clan.” He simply stated, folding his hands in his lap. _Of course, that’s what the pervert wants..._

Your mother clapped her hands in joy, “Great! I’m sure that (y/n) will help fulfill your needs as your future wife.” She promised Kakashi, patting his hand gently, “How about you two go out tonight? You know, get some quality time together!” Your mouth went slack. Here you were…being forced into wedding Hatake Kakashi, the man whom you had disliked right from the get-go.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

_No choice…_

_No way out…._

_An interesting journey awaited you ahead._


	2. Rose Gold Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first date...regrettably.

_My first date, eh?_

_This ought to go terribly-_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_I must be in hell because it'll feel like repenting for my sins._

◆:*:◇:*:◆:*:◇:*:◆

You anxiously paced your room as your best friends, Yuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko sat at the foot of your bed. "Why'd ya call us so urgently, (y/n)?" Kurenai asked, playing with a lock of her beautiful black hair.

You let out an exasperated sigh as you flopped face-first into your plush mattress, "Date..." was all you could muster up.

"YOU'RE GOIN' ON A DATE!" Anko cheered quite loudly, "Etto, sorry..." She realized her volume, "What I meant was, congrats!"

"Honestly, it's not something to congratulate me on..." Your face fell, "It's not my choice..."

Kurenai cupped your face, "Arranged?" She asked, to which you nodded, "Who'd your parents choose?"

"That silver-haired prick, _Hatake_." You grumbled, tightly hugging your lavender body-sized pillow. Reluctantly, you gave in to the girl's request for more information.

"Listen, (y/n)," Kurenai tried to reassure you with her calming words, "He's not as bad he used to be. Kakashi's became quite relaxed nowadays." To which, Anko nodded in agreement.

"Sure," You shrugged, "But I think he still hates me..."

Anko poked your cheek, "Just give him a good impression tonight. Things might change, ya know."

"I highly doubt that," You muttered, "Plus, I'm terrible at all things guy-related!"

"We'll help you get ready, just trust us on this," Kurenai told you, her tone telling you that she was serious. Even as a 25-year-old, your friends had a tendency to baby you. Sure, they were older than you, but it tended to be quite troublesome.

"Alright..."

◆:*:◇:*:◆:*:◇:*:◆

_Ding dong,_ the doorbell to your apartment chimed. _At least he's_ _ **only**_ _25 minutes late_... Your inner self grumbled as you went to greet Kakashi at the door. "Kon'nichiwa," You nodded at him with minimal enthusiasm.

"Kon'nichiwa, (l/n)," Kakashi replied in an equally unhappy tone. His eyes flitted up and down your form as the two of you walked out into town.

"What is it, Hatake?" You demanded, arching your eyebrow, "My eyes are up here." For once, you were unhappy with the fact that you were, let's just say, _well endowed_.

Kakashi shook his head, "Nothing, nothing at all, (l/n)." Incoherently, you muttered all sorts of colorful insults under your breath. _So much trying to be in a good mood..._

"So, where are we going?" You attempted to lighten up the rocky mood. " _Try to start a casual conversation. That not too easy to mess up,"_ Kurenai had told you.

"My house." Kakashi didn't even spare you even the quickest glance. _What's up with him! I_ _ **tried**_ _to be friendly. Stuck-up idiot!_ "We're just having dinner, alright. No more questions." With a soft sigh, you nodded, walking the rest of the way in silence. "Here," Kakashi took your fall jacket, shoving it into the coat closet along with his own. "I'll go warm up the food. You can just have a seat over there." He pointed at a little dining table near a window, "The restroom is over _there_ , in case you need to wash up."

"Itadakimasu," both of you whispered to yourselves, digging into your aromatic dinner of (f/f). The two of you ate the meal in almost complete silence, not sparing the other a glance. To you, the food was simply too good to divert your attention from. You made a mental note to ask Kakashi where he had gotten it from.

Halfway through the meal, Kakashi sighed, placing down his chopsticks, "Why are you here?" He asked, but then rephrased, "As in, what about _us_ are you in for?"

You put down your chopsticks, "I'm not here bec-" You looked up, but were caught off guard by a little something. _His face..._ your mind said in awe at the beauty. Your gaze studied his unmasked face, yet still unable to see his legendary Sharingan eye, which was covered by his hitai-ate. Kakashi's elegant nose, the scar that ran across his left eye, his sharp jawline, and then to the beauty mark that graced a spot close to his ever so slightly chapped lips.

"What? My face?" Kakashi chuckled, "We're going to get married, you better eat used to it." He looked at you happily for just a split-second. Yet the very next moment, he reverted to his original stoic state, "As I was saying, what in _this_ for you?"

You had to take a moment to recover from seeing Kakashi's face, "I-I u-uh..!" You mentally scolded yourself, telling yourself to get your act together. "I'm not here because I want to. It's all arranged by my parents. Hell, I didn't know that you were coming until I came home myself. This is all against my will."

"Hm," Kakashi studied your expression, "That's not exactly how your parents described your situation, but alright."

"What did they tell you?" You asked, your tone drier than the sands of Sunakagure no Sato.

A smirk formed on Kakashi's features, "They said that your love life is quite non-existent. Also, they just wanted to help give you a nudge in that department."

Your eyes widened as a flush adorned your cheeks, either caused by the sake you drank, or out of embarrassment. "N-no! It's not like that! I-it's just not the right time for me. I love my job, and I don't want to settle down just yet. Plus, I haven't found my _Mr. Right_ just yet!" You tried to reason with Kakashi, who was flashing you an amused look. He was probably thriving off of how uncomfortable you felt.

"Actually..." He scratched his cheek, "That makes some sense..."

"So you’re backing out?!" Your eyes glittered with hope.

"Nope," Kakashi shook his head much to your dismay, "Trust me, I like this just as much as you do."

"Then why are we trying to make things work?! Neither of us likes this case, so why give it a chance?" You demanded in despair.

"You have a point," Kakashi pointed out, "But you see, it'll be beneficial for both sides if _we_ work."

You pouted, "How so?"

"For you, your parents will stop nagging you." Kakashi stated, "And I'll get to revive my clan. And also, seeing that you and your parents are the last of your clan, you kekkei genkai May end up being a trademark for the Hatake's."

You rolled your eyes and mumbled, "So you just want to impregnate me, and relabel _metal release_ as a Hatake thing?"

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of bad guy..." Kakashi raised his uncovered eyebrow.

"Well, you definitely aren't under a good light in my mind." You groaned angrily.

Kakashi face-palmed, "I was _trying_ to be nice, and ask about how you were feeling about all of this."

"Well, I'm simply doing this for the sake of connivance." You finished, brushing a lock of your (h/c) hair out of your (e/c) eyes. In full honesty, you were somewhat surprised that Kakashi at least thought about how you felt about the predicament. It _definitely_ wasn't something that you liked. But you had no way out... _There goes my freedom_...

"Your father told me to give you this..." Kakashi trailed off, sticking his hand into his pocket, fishing an object out of it. You sucked in your breath when you saw it...a ring. Your family's heirloom to be exact. It was beautiful, without a doubt. You had even adored polishing it as a young girl, dreaming about the day you would get to wear it. This was _not_ how you imagined the day go. _Tough luck. Life's a bitch, it ain't always cute_ , you told yourself.

"Well?" Kakashi looked at you expectantly.

With incredible amounts of regret and remorse, you gave him your right hand, "I _hate_ you, _Anata,_ " you told him as he slid the beautiful rose gold ring up your ring finger. You had channeled as much sarcasm as you could into the affectionate term, _anata_. You had spat it out like poison.

"And I _loath_ you, _Koishii_." Kakashi told you, saying _darling_ just the same way as you had called him _dear_.

◆:*:◇:*:◆:*:◇:*:◆

_There you were, engaged to your hater._

_The man who was to marry you for sheer convenience._

_No love, no respect. Nothing. It was arranged love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ayyy, um, well... It ain't much, but I now at least have a good grip on how I want this fic to go! I hope you enjoyed the chapter 『••✎••』


	3. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurenai and Anko come to check on you the morning after your date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ehhh, it ain't much... But hey, I just wanted to add a touch of a BroTP moment :) Enjoy 『••✎••』

_I thought that this ring was a symbol of a happy union. A symbol that displayed the connection of two star-struck lovers._

_Yeah, yeah, happy star-struck union, my ass._

_The only thing this stupid ring ensured me was an arranged love. No respect, no connection._

_I get it. Life's a bitch, and she ain't a cute one..._

✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ

Light beaded down from behind your bedroom curtains. With a yawn and stretch, you fumbled your way out of your little blanket burrito, squinting your unadjusted eye. Your cheeks felt stiff with dried-up tears. _Tears from last night_... You recalled yourself walking home after your _date_ with the man you know called your fiancé. You had cried yourself to sleep, feeling weak with self-pity. _Why me? Why me of all people?_ You were an independent woman, a strong one, on top of that. Young, bold, and vivacious. Yet still, you felt like your freedom was stripped away from you, at least when it came to your love life.

As a young teen, your parents, being as protective as they were, didn't let you date _anybody_. No matter how smart, charming, or strong the boy, or girl, mind you, might have been. You were their sweet little girl. Their innocent jewel. The beautiful studs in your engagement ring seemed to glitter at you in a mocking manner. You were no longer that sweet little girl, nor were you an innocent jewel. You were a grown woman, for Kami's sake! You had _needs_! Yet that seemed to all be thrown out the window. Just like that. _Worthless_.

There was a knock at your apartment door. Curious to see who it was, you got redressed at breakneck speeds. _Who'd want to meet me this early in the morning?_ "Give me a moment! I'll be right there!" You called out to the person. You hastily looked, combing the apparent tangled out of your hair. "Sorry about the wait," You mumbled apologetically as you greeted the person, make that, _people_ , at your door.

"Oh, it's no problem!" Anko chuckled, "We just wanted to come to check up on you." Kurenai nodded, frowning when she saw that you were clearly upset. You tried to flash them a convincing smile, ushering them into your home. "We were just gonna come in without any permission. But we thought you might need some space." Anko blurted.

You let out a shaky giggle, "Thanks..." you told your best friends with a slight eye roll.

"Anyways," Kurenai stated, her tone soft, "How was _last night_?" She gently prodded at your cheek.

Managing to obscure your ring finger from their view, you shrugged, "I must say, it wasn't all that terrible..."

"Good," Kurenai exhaled, "I'm sure Kakashi'll be good to you."

You let out a groan, "It was _okay_. But far from desirable."

"How so?" Anko asked, helping herself to some sweets from your fridge.

"We barely talked. And everything felt really stiff," You shook your head in disdain, "Although, I guess the food was good." At that, Anko, being quite the foodie, let out a chuckle. She had definitely raised you well.

"Well, what _did_ you talk about?" She asked.

Your face grew dark, "Hatake asked me about my position. Like, why I'm in this situation." You explained to the girls, taking a seat at your quaint and comfy sitting area. "He also told me more about why he was caught up in this mess."

Kurenai slowly nodded her head, "We know about your parents. But we don't know why _Kakashi_ endedup being your arranged boyfriend." Anko nodded in agreement. They were yet to find out that you were already betrothed. _I hate this, every second of it_.

Your eyes trailed off, averting themselves from the caring gazes of your girl-friends. "Hatake wants to restore his clan..." You muttered, "In other words, Hatake just wants me to bear his kids..."

Anko knit her eyebrows whilst Kurenai gave you a worried look, "Oh..." was all they could muster out. It was a sensitive topic; they were at a loss of words and simply didn't want to push their luck. As you got up to get a cup of warm tea, Anko spoke up, "But there's still time till everything gets planned, right?" You looked away. " _Right_?"

Your mouth opened to speak, yet your words seemed to be trapped. Ashamed, you squeezed your eyes closed. "(y/n)..." Kurenai whispered, taking your hand, and putting it in hers. Her fingers grazed the smooth surface of the band the graced your ring finger, "Already?" Anko's breath hitched as she noticed the rose gold ring you had learned to hate. "This soon? That's just..."

"Yeah... _Kakashi_ said that Father told him to give it to me yesterday," You felt like crying. You had always known that your parents had lots of control over your life. But this? This was just _too_ _much_. _What can I do? They'll just_ \- Your thoughts were interrupted by Kurenai's voice.

"Don't worry," Kurenai sadly smiled, "We'll be here for you, every step of the way." She held up her pinky finger, "Sisters?"

You looked over at Kurenai, and then to Anko, flashing them a weak smile. Holding up your pinky and joining it with the two of theirs, "Sisters."

✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ

_You're who understands me best_

_The one who has my back_

_The one who's closes to my heart_

_The one who I cherish greatly_

_You're my sister_

_My best friend_

_My guardian angel_


	4. Almost..almost...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smooth, Anko, smooth... 😑  
> (Lime/Smut warning)

_Infinite things I could hate about you_

_The way you walk_

_The way you talk_

_The way you capture my mind_

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick..._

You counted the soft noises of the clock, knowing full well that your alarm clock was bound to go off at any moment now. You could have gotten up to start your day early, but you, quite frankly, lack the motivation to do so. Anyways, it was your day off. Being productive is highly overrated... You mentally uttered. Why get out of bed when you could cuddle with your plush lavender body-sized pillow all morning? You groaned, your actions making your further realize how friggen lonely you felt within. If only the pillow could have been a person...

You glared daggers at the rose gold engagement ring upon your finger. Technically, you really weren't lonely. Hell, there was a part of you that would have preferred to be alone again. _Why him?!_ Annoyed thoughts swarmed your mind, keeping you from attaining proper relaxation. _Of all people...Why him?_ You pulled your pillow closer to your chest, burying your face into the cool silken cover and squeezing it tightly. _Why, why, why?_ Your mind paced. It wasn't that you were thinking about him, Hatake Kakashi, so much. It was how you thought about him that filled you up with despair.

New feelings...shining in a new light.

_What is wrong with me?!_

Your eyes traveled to your stomach, your diary still opened up to the page you were writing last night. The whole diary idea was Kurenai's, back when you were made jonin, around the age of 14. She knew you weren't the best with opening up to people. So to let out your pains, she had recommended writing about them. And in honesty, you were glad that you had decided to take her advice. Writing did make you feel better. Ranting out all of your troubles without any worries of being judged. As of these days, most of your entries were about Kakashi or how you wanted to relieve yourself. It's almost concerned you that you wrote about him so damn much. _Just shove him aside!_

"Urg!" Your groaned, gathering the willpower to get up from your blanket cocoon and take a nice and warm shower, "Sulking won't do any good..." With a sigh, you entered your kitchen, telling yourself that you'd shower after grabbing something to replenish your hunger. It was glaringly obvious that cooking wasn't your forte. In fact, you were absolutely horrendous at it. Honestly, you wouldn't be surprised if you somehow managed to burn water while trying to boil it. You, the woman dubbed Ibara-hime, the Thorn Princess, could not cook if your life depended on it.

After contemplating what you could make without burning your kitchen down, you simply made yourself a cup of your favorite herbal tea to energize your body. It wasn't much, but it helped wake you up.

 _Ding dong,_ the bell to your apartment rang. "Gimme a sec!" You called out the person, throwing on your flak jacket just for formalities. "Oh..." Your face fell, yet your stomach fluttered, "It's _you_ –"

"Yeah, it's _me_ ," one Hatake Kakashi mocked the tone you had greeted him with, running his fingers through his silvery hair. You didn't want to think much of it, but his hair just looked so soft...

"What do ya want, Hatake?" You put your hands on your hips and pouted.

Kakashi groaned as he made himself welcome inside your quaint home, "I'm bored," He simply told you, plopping himself right in the middle of your couch. _What a dick_ , you muttered, having to sit on a chair instead of the sofa. "Wahh..?" You whispered as Kakashi's eyes took in ever single bit of you. Your skin started to burn, although his gaze wasn't exactly giving off a positive vibe. "Stop eyeing me like that, Hatake." You mustered up the courage to spit out.

"Oi, it's not my fault," Kakashi sassed, "Take a look at what you're wearing, _yariman_." _Slut_ , his deep and rich voice had called you.

Anger stirred up inside of you, along with embarrassment, causing your skin to feel as if it was on fire. You felt yourself get flustered as you looked down at your short skirt, which had rid up your legs, and lacy dark green bra that had been reveled by your unzipped vest. "O-oh!" You breathed, your hand going to zip up your flak jacket, yet was slapped away before you could. "What the hell, Hatake?" You flashed him a bewildered look.

Kakashi chuckled smugly, the smirk under his mask apparent, " _Don't_... I kinda like you dressed like this." He stated matter-of-factly.

"But you j-just," You stuttered out, "called me a..." you trailed off, averting you eyes. Urg, the audacity of this pervert, your inner self spoke. _"Perverted idiot."_

"Call me what you want," _Kakashi_ grabbed your hand, "I'm _your_ perverted idiot, _forever_." He laughed softly. _Woah, he never acts like this..._

"Did somebody drug you?" you sweat-dropped, unintentionally blurted out your thoughts, "You normally don't act like this."

Kakashi sent you a wary look, but you could tell he felt slightly hurt by your remark, " _No_..." he replied cautiously, "I just thought...it would be good to loosen up."

Your expression softened ever so slightly, "Oh..." the two of you sat in pin drop silence.

"You know," Kakashi ventured, "dark green is my favorite color."

" _Hatake_!" You yelped, instinctively covering your chest, "I'm going to take a shower!" You turned you back to your dreaded fiancé, stomping out of the room to go bathe.

"I might as well join you then," Kakashi shrugged, causing you to stop dead in your tracks.

"I'm sorry what?!" you exclaimed

"I haven't showered yet today."

"Urg..!" _He's drugged, I'm sure of it..._ you thought, finally giving in to Kakashi. " _Kitanai yarō!_ "

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

"Well," Kakashi tapped his foot, carefully placing his flak jacket upon the silken sheets of your bed, "aren't you going to strip down?" He asked as he started to remove the cloth bindings from his thigh and ankles.

"Y-yeah..." you flushed softly, "J-just gimme a second." You dashed off, tossing my clothes into your basket of dirty laundry and grabbing a towel to wrap around your bare body, "Okay..." you mumbled, peaking your head out from the bathroom. The tension in the room was heavy and hot, almost uncomfortable. It was...something you had never felt. Hence, you couldn't put your finger on a way properly to describe the situation. Yet heat rushed to your core, even the tiniest smidge of arousal turning on your mind. You felt like your every movement was being recorded in Kakashi's mind. His gaze digging into your soul like a kunai in delicate flesh. Like his– _No, no, no, no! No dryly thoughts, (y/n)! Stay classy_ , you ordered your mind, preventing it from trailing off. _We have a dignity, remember?_

You hesitantly got into the shower, testing the waters for the proper temperature. " _Ahhh_ ," you moaned ever so slightly, the raining down of the water slipping down your body and rejuvenating your sores from the dirtyprevious night's round of nightmares. " _Oi_..." Kakashi started to speak as he entered the shower from behind you, ending up grunting incoherently. You shook your head, sighing in disapproval whilst rubbing from body wash into your soft (s/t) skin. You felt a pair of hands brush past your hair, reaching for the hair conditioner, "Rose and sandalwood, eh? No wonder you smell like a garden and incense shop." Kakashi breathed down your neck.

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

You tried your best not to look back at him, your heart racing for reasons you tried to reject. _Nope! We can't be falling for him!_ You let out a slight gasp as Kakashi's hands found their way to your hips, tracing the gracefully toned muscles of your stomach. " _Kakashi_...what are you doing?" You whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the running water.

"I read your diary," you could practically heard the smirk on Kakashi's face, "I think I can help you with your _needs_..." Kakashi licked the helix of your ear. A shudder went down your spine, a foreign though crossing your mind. _Maybe, just maybe, we could make this work..._ your mind ventured. " _Kami_ , I've been having some problems myself, _big problems.._." Kakashi told you, his voice velvety coffee as he nipped at your neck. His hardening length pressing against your round ass. You could feel your walls start to clench; you were surprised that your body was reacting to Kakashi's touch like _this_.

No disturbance could get in the way of this exhilarating moment, _right_?

"(Y/N)! RAIDŌ ASKED ME OUT! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!" The voice of Mitarashi Anko screeched, she wandered into your bathroom, " _YESS_!"

" _Anko_..." You cringed, clenching your fists, "W-wrong t-time..." You moaned as Kakashi's finger teased your clit.

"What?" Anko called out, "I can't hear you over the water. Could ya speak up."

Kakashi pumped faster, "You heard her, _louder_." His intentions directing towards your moans, blessed music to his ears.

You sucked your breath, "N-never m-mind, Anko!" You managed to force out, trying your absolute hardest to not moan.

" _Wait_...Is that..." Anko's voice trailed off, "Kakashi's mask, and his..."

"A-anko! Pl-pleas j-just..." you bit your tongue, " _go_. Ju-just tell me l-later!" You begged her, turning to look at Kakashi with pleading eyes. Not now, Kakashi, you tried to convey with your widened (e/c) eyes.

"OH _HELL_ NO! SORRY!" Anko cried out, causing Kakashi to pull his fingers out of you with a let down sigh. The smoke of Anko's hasty teleportation jutsu lingering for a few moments.

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

The mood had officially been broken. _Thanks a lot, Anko,_ you mentally swore. But holy hell, you were about to get laid. Shamefully, you looked at the floor as Kakashi rinsed out your hair. " _I–_ " you tried to speak, yet your voice faltered as you took a moment to observe Kakashi's face.

"Are you still in for it?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow; his left eye lidded.

"Oh! Uh..." your heart suddenly fluttered, " _Y-yeah._ " You told him shyly.

Kakashi flashed you a smirk, "How about we just dry off, then..." He winked at you.

_Yep, I'm convinced he's drugged... There's no other explanation..._

❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉

_Infinite things I try to love about you_

_They way you walk_

_The way you talk_

_The way you capture my mind_


	5. Uhh, smut...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING, SMUT WARNING, SMUT WARNING!  
> \- Smut Warning  
> \- Daddy Kink  
> \- Dom!Kakashi x Sub!reader   
> \- Unprotected  
> \- Degradation (I guess)

_Hidden below my surface_

_My true soul hides_

_Unknowing to all_

_Incontrollable_ _by me -_

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

You were still clearly flustered due to Anko's little run in, you skin heating up by the second. Kakashi turned to you after drying his hair, a smirk plastered on his nearly ethereal face as he pushed you against a the wall by your desk. One of his arms rested just by your head, the other pushing against your wrist. He pressed his lips against yours. Still in shock, your lips seemed to move to their own accord. Perfectly matching Kakashi's rhythm. Lustful and hungry. Rough and needy. _My first kiss_...you thought. It sure was one hell of a kiss... Both of you broke away, panting for a little something called _air_. Eyes clouded with a longing look for _more_. More that _just_ a kiss...

His one eyed gaze seemed to analyze ever single part of your body carefully. As if trying to figure what he wanted to do with it. You could tell he was getting anxious, due to the glaringly obvious bulge in his dark green boxers. "Let's see you touch yourself first, Princess," Kakashi whispered into your ear, lifting you up and sitting you down on your rosewood desk.

Your heavily flushed face looked up at Kakashi in surprise, "O-oh, y-yes, K-kakashi..." You obeyed him without any second thoughts.

" _Yes, Daddy,_ " Kakashi corrected you, helping guide you hand to your heavenly wet region. Both in awe at how honest your body was to Kakashi's subtle caresses and touches.

Touching yourself was nothing new to you; being an expert on you body, you pleasured yourself masterfully. Letting out moans and sighs as you pumped your finger in and out of you hole, flicking your sensitive clit. Never did you take you eyes off of Kakashi. Bitting your lip and breathing heavily, you looked at him shyly, your sweet sounds escaping your plump lips sinfully. Your fingers made the _come here_ motion within your walls as they tightened. Your other hand floated up to your breasts, squeezing and massaging the aching feeling. Just the feeling of Kakashi leaving little love bites and deep kisses at your collar area, along with your own work, made you want to cum.

You could feel the sensation build up inside of you. Kakashi seemed to take notice of this, taking his lips off of the sweet spot he decided to exploit. He whispered dirty things softly, his voice velvety like thick dark chocolate, "Nuh-uh, darling... Daddy doesn't want you to come just wait." His warm breath tickled you neck.

"I–nhhhh!" you tried to muster out as Kakashi swiftly removed your hand from you cunt, replacing with his own. Yet his other hand seemed to be rummaging through one of your desk drawer. _He must have looked around when I was getting the shower ready_ , you thought, remembering that he had somehow gotten ahold of your personal diary. You knew exactly what he was rummaging around for, "se-second c-compartment," you moaned out, Kakashi's left hand still inside of you, 3 fingers to be exact. Kakashi's lips pulled into a sly smile, his large yet elegant fingers wrapped around your vibrator.

"I don't like the idea for some machine pleasuring you when I can do better," Kakashi grumbled in a low voice, "But lets give it a try, shall we?"

Eagerly, you nodded your head, feeling more and more hot as each moment went by, "O-oh..a–ahhh, o-okay, D-daddy!" You sucked in your breath, just the sound of the vibrator whirling to life made your folds clench. Kakashi's hands remained focused in giving you the best treatment. He put the vibrator up to your clit, sending erotic vibrations through your body. A shiver bowing down you spine as the device was paired with Kakashi's filling fingers. Pushing in and out, being squeezed by your already stimulated womanhood. "A-ahh!" You let out a particularly loud cry, your hand moving to pinch your hardened buds. "Already so wet, darling?" Kakashi murmured, taking his finger out of you. You could feel a burning sensation creep up you cheeks as Kakashi licked his fingers clean, savoring your taste. "You're so needy." Kakashi laughed playfully.

You let out a whine, your willpower going to controlling the orgasm you felt was coming on. "Please, Daddy!" You yelped, dogging your hands into the wood of your desk. You wanted it, you wanted it _bad_. And you could tell he did too. The obviously uncomfortable tent in Kakashi's dark green boxers only solidified your inference. "Please, j-just f-fuck me," you were growing impatient.

"You want to cum? Don't you, Princess?" Kakashi questioned, his voice growing more husky by the moment. "I can tell you do." He brought his fave colder you your pussy, his hands caressing your thighs with care. You wanted to cry out in pleasure as Kakashi's lips captured your dripping folds. Sending the shocks of his heavenly oral skills through your body. They way he kisses, sucked and nipped at you sinfully made your thoughts go blank. Not able to hold yourself back any more, you felt you orgasm come one. Gushing out of you, all the built up pressure from holding it back released. "Ahhh!" You sighed deeply, your breathing growing erratic.

Kakashi gave you one look and shook his head in disapproval, yet still he lapped up each and every drop of you fluids. Not letting any go to waste. "So addicting..." He mumbled as he licked your cunt clean, "The only sweet I'll ever love..." You were to immersed in your own personal pleasure to process what Kakashi what Kakashi had just said. Preventing you from bracing yourself for what came next. Kakashi lifted you up, turning you so you breasts pressed against the table, ass sticking out just for his long and girthy cock. He tossed his boxers aside, aligning his dick with your entrance. Teasing your opening with just the head. You had been a naughty girl, cumming without permission, and had to be punished.

"P-please!" You murmured, biting down on your hand to hold back you continuous moans and cries. You clit and cunt ached to feel filled up with Kakashi's throbbing dick. You wanted it _bad_. And you wanted it _now_.

Kakashi smirked smugly, "Please what, Princess?" He pretended to now know what you wanted. _Pretended_ , he full well knew that you were desperate. Just as he was... He wanted to wanted to hear more of those beautiful sounds that left your pretty little lips. Those sinful sounds... Those sounds that were _him_ to hear, and him to hear _only_.

"Please, fuck me, Daddy!" You cried, your mind running free. Just imaging the sensations that were to come. An erotic mixture to pain and pleasure. You skin grew more and more feverish by the moment. You urges growing stronger.

" _With pleasure_ ," Kakashi groaned as he finally pushed his hard length inside of you, giving you some time to get used to his size. "Fuck!" He moaned, "You're so fucking tight, (y/n)... Fucking hell!" Kakashi tilted his head back in pleasure as he pumped his cock in and out of you, gaining more and more speed. You cried and yelled in pleasure, you pussy clenching around Kakashi's twitching cock. Your nails might have been making marks on your desk, but that was the least of your worries. As of now, you worried if you'd be able to walk the next day...

"Fuck..!" Kakashi repeated, is pleasures groans only making your cunt to tighten, "Your so...tight, oh f-fuck." The feeling of ecstasy filled you and Kakashi as his speeds became animalistic. Faster and faster, harder and harder. Your cunt squeezed and contracted around the pulsing length inside of you. "I'm going to cum," both of you called out. Kakashi released his warm white load inside of you. Coating your wall white with his semen. "S-sorry..." he apologized for not pulling out soon enough.

"I-it f-felt good, its f-fine." You mustered out, proceeding to to muffle your screams of pain and pleasure by clapping your hand over your mouth. You thanked Kami that your neighbors weren't home today.

Kakashi closed his eyes, letting himself catch his breath, his dick still inside of you. You were so tight, he knew that he'd have to wait to be able to pull out. Leaning closer to you body, Kakashi left a few more trails of kisses. Your skin was now littered with innumerable love bites and hickeys. Markings that you were Kakashi's, and Kakashi's _only_. Forced or voluntary, you were his. _Maybe this whole arranged love this isn't so bad after all_ , you mentally giggled. At this point, you were genuinely surprised that you could hold up a proper though chain. Considering how much you body, especially you lower half, ached.

"Maybe we should've done this _before_ the shower," Kakashi sweat-dropped as he placed you on the silky sheet of your bed, "I'll be back with a cloth to wipe you up." Kakashi flashed you a close eyed smile. Your heart skipped a beat; the sweet beading off you body doing nothing to cool you off. As your breath returned to its usual streaky rhythm, Kakashi returned with the wash cloth and some of your favorite tea. You reached to clean yourself up, but Kakashi shook his head, "I'll do it," you took some time to properly admire how his unmasked face looked while being graced with a genuine smile.

"O-okay," you nodded, letting Kakashi prop you up and massage your marked skin with the warm and damp cloth. "Mhhhh," you sighed, shakily taking a sip of the soothing tea, "Thanks you..." you told Kakashi shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, you paused for a moment, "...Anata." You addressed him endearingly as _your love_.

Kakashi's head snapped up from cleansing your thighs, "No problem...Koishii," He took a similar break before calling you his _darling_.

Your ears grew hot, your stomach did a somersault. _So much...just changed. All because we had_ _sex_ _,_ your mind wandered. Slipping off into a pleasant day dream. _It looks like things are finally looking up for_ _us_. "All done," Kakashi finished soothing your hot skin with aloe lotion, slipping his pants over his boxer-clad bottom half. He looked at your naked form, a mischievous smile forming on his lips, "I'll get something to help you cover up."

"Kakashi!" You weakly groaned as Kakashi tossed you a laced bra and matching panties, both of which were dark green, plus his standard jonin shirt, "You pervert!"

Kakashi chuckled, leaning against the wall, "I like it,"

"Of course _you_ do," you groaned, yet still didn't really mind. With an annoyed look, you agreed to the outfit, as long as you could get to snuggle with Kakashi afterwards. Agreeing, Kakashi helped you put your clothes on. His shirt many sizes to big for you petite frame. You could smell the soft scent of Kakashi's cologne and his cooking. It's smelt... _homely_. You cuddled close to Kakashi's warm and toned chest, you drifted off to sleep.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

_Hidden below my surface_

_My true soul hides_

_Open vulnerable to you_

_Controlled by you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, first smut for this storyyyy. It ain't my first smut, but this one is definitely not my best. My Tumblr has better ones 『••✎••』


	6. What to think?

_Cherry and happy_   
_Mind not so_   
_Which way should I go_

<~————~>

"(y/n)?" Kurenai snapped her fingers in your face, trying to catch your attention. Snapping out of your mental pain, due to getting rather tipsy last night; you nodded in response. "So what up? You didn't come meet Anko and I here, yesterday?" Kurenai arched her black brows, "Anko also seemed quite shocked after she, _erm_ , barged into you place." Kurenai looked you in the eyes, her straight face wavered as she gave in and laughed.

You flushed wildly, heat creeping up to your neck and cheeks, "K-kurenai! What did Anko tell you?!" You gasped exasperated.

"You and Kakashi going at it already, eh?" Kurenai smirked, "That explains why you aren't wearing your usual skirt. Covering up all those hickeys, aren't you?"

Still heavily embarrassed, you averted your eyes. _I'm going to die of embarrassment!_ You started at the ground, trying to formulate a coherent sentence, failing miserably, "I...Uh! Well... I mean–Sorry... Hangover...Tipsy..." you mumbled rubbing you forehead, feeling sick in your stomach. Maybe you shouldn't of had that much sake with Kakashi last night... On top of that, the _many_ rounds of sex you had had after that.

Kurenai rolled her eyes, "Spit it out, girl," she giggled, "Don't be shy," You knew that it would be impossible to hide anything from one of your best, most dear, friends. Taking a breath, you parted your lips to speak, trying to formulate what to say, yet something got in your way–

"Hey guys!" Anko greeted, sitting down with them at the little diner they were at, "Whatcha up to?" _Hail Mitarashi Anko, queen of disruptions..._ your mind sassed; you saw Kurenai face palm. Looking at Kurenai, you tried to convey the message that you'd talk to both of them about _that_ later. You tried to smile at Anko, yet it wobbled and formed weakly. _Urgg, those painkillers didn't do shit to help..._

Cleaning your throat, you tried to lighten thing up, mostly for you to get your mind to think straight, "How was your date, Anko?" You asked, smiling your usual close-eyed smile, "Did Raidō treat ya well?"

Anko blushed, chuckling happily, "He sure did! But I don't know if we'll be a thing..." She shrugged, "Good friends, but most probably not a _thing_." Anko took a bite of her Hanami dango, twirling the stick between her fingers, then looked you in the eyes, "Anyways, tell me about what I walked into you and Kakashi doing yesterday?" She smirked smugly.

"I was just getting to that," Kurenai nodded, "before you came."

You sighed, your mind contemplating. _What do I feel about Kakashi... He was so sweet yesterday, but does that really make up for how much a bastard he usually is?_ Finally, you agreedto spill about what had happened, hoping that your mind would work on he spot. "Things are changei–" You were cut off again...

"Hello, ladies!" The voice of one Namiashi Raidō intruded your conversation, "I heard my name and decided to come over and see what's up." He said casually, Genma nodded his head as a greeting. There was a part of you was largely relieved that you had been interrupted by him. But you were positive that you wouldn't get away with it. Anko and Kurenai would get their way, you just knew they would.

"So, soon-to-be Mrs. Hatake, how ya feelin'?" Genma asked, his senbon needle somehow not stabbing his mouth has he spoke, "Anko told us about a lil' something. Copy Cat best be treating you good, Sugar."

You giggled at his nickname for you. It was entirely platonic of choice, seeing that Genma was gay, his eyes currently on Iruka. "ANKO!" It took you a moment to fully process what he had just said, "Why'd ya tell him?!" You felt a needle-like sensation within your body.

Anko sweat-dropped, "I was scarred and needed to get it out of my system. Plus, Genma's my boy, so I told him and Kurenai." She pouted, ordering some more dango from the waitress. Both her and Genma grinned as they high-fived. "Either way, you've got some explaining to do, Missy."

I buried your face in the collar of your flak jacket, fingers tracing you the clan sign on the yoga pant you had uncharacteristically worn. "Ughhh!" You mumbled, flustered as heck, head pain still throbbing, "It's weird, alright?"

The bunch broke out laughing, " _Weird_ , eh?" Raidō chuckled, "Expand on that, would you?" _What am I supposed to expand on? I don't even know what to start with.._

You lightly punched his arm, "Expand? Raidō, you're starting to sound like Ebisu testing his kids." You rolled your eyes, "'Please expand on you answer, and provide supporting evidence,'" You mimicked Ebisu's tone. Sharp pain struck your body, your expression faltered–

"Konoha to (y/n)?" Kurenai snapped her well manicured fingers in front of your face. Her expression showed concern, "You've seemed rather drained today," she noted, "Are you alright? We'll be here to help you. Always." She promised, the others showing their support.

Yet still you sat, clutching were at a slight lack of words, your mixed emotions not making this even the slightest bit easier, "Well... I..." your thoughts still were jumbled and unorganized. "I..." You looked away, "I'm not sure. I've been feeling weird all day, and I don't know why." You admitted, "Not just physically hungover and nauseous, but I just don't know what to think. I'm confused." You let it out. "I need some time, alright." You slumped in the seat, head leaned back.

Clearing your throat, you briskly pushed out your chair, shoving it back in as getting up, "Give me some time!" You voice was evidently pained. Clearly, your body didn't cope well with alcohol. "I can't with this right now. Plus...I have to go do _something_." You cast your friends a sad look, briskly walking away in hopes of getting some time to think. _I need to go clear my head..._

_< ~————~>_

_Loving or alone_   
_Struggling to know_   
_Choosing to hold on_   
_Or let go_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about not updating for a while! 『••✎••』


End file.
